Timmy Failure Island
Timmy Failure Island is the 45th island quest on Poptropica, made in the style of the book series Timmy Failure. Plot Summary Development Promotions Walkthrough First, you'll see a short cutscene, then you'll end up on main street. Head left. You will see Timmy Failure, so talk to him. He will give you Timmy's Detective Log, which has information about everyone you will meet on the island. After that, continue left. You'll end up at the School. Grab the Pole, which is on top of the swing set. Head left again. Go past all the houses and outside the Mansion, and jump onto the elephant bush. The trunk will fall down. The gardener, Bingo, will drop his Gardening Shears. Pick them up. Timmy's house Next, go back to the houses (right of the mansion). Enter Timmy Failure's house, which is the farthest one to the left. Go and grab the Permanent Marker in the kitchen, above your head. Get on the Robo-Vac and jump on the fridge. Open the locked cupboard with the Gardening Shears. You'll find Crispy Rice Treats! Equip them. Give one to Total by pressing space bar and he will now follow you (if your character automatically does this, it is probaly a glitch.). Go upstairs, to the room on the top left. Push Garbanzo Man, who is sitting on the window, out the window. Getting the camera Next, go downstairs and exit (or you can jump out the window). Walk by Garbanzo Man, and get the Garbanzo Man Mask. Go back to main street, and go to the "Offices For Rent" building, next to the bank. Click on the trash can. Total will eat some garbage. Time to use him as a trampoline! Bounce on his belly and you'll land on the building. Now, climb up the building, onto the second level. Go and grab the Screwdriver from the right corner. Now, put on the Garbanzo Man Mask. Climb up to the next level, and run across to the Bank. Jump onto the Bank's roof, and enter through the open window on the right. Run over to your left, drop down, and exit the bank through the "Closed" door. Scutaro Holmes will scream, run, and drop the Camera. Grab it. Now, go back onto the office building for one more thing. Climb up until you get to a ladder. Climb up that, and you'll be on the second half of the building. Leap across, and go up to the furthest left window on the second level. There will be a Rope on the wooden platform. Pick it up, and hop down. The Lazy Bear 2000 Go to the right, until you get to the Zoo. Keep going right, until you get to the very right of the zoo. You will see the polar bear exhibit, which has Total's "girlfriend." She will be playing with a ball. Use your Pole and hit the button, which controls the fan. Whenever the ball gets to close to your wall, you need to blow it to Total's "girlfriend." Remember, it's all timing related. When you finally complete that, you will get the Beach Ball. Now, return to the Mansion. The gardener will still be upset, but don't worry about him for now. Focus on the giraffe hedge, which has a Box on its head. Use the Beach Ball, and it will knock the Box off the giraffe's head. Pick it up. Go back to Timmy's house. Total will be hanging out there, so feed him one of your Crispy Rice Treats so he follows you. However, Timmy interrupts you, and wants you to make the Lazy Bear 2000 to spy on Total. Use your Box, Permanent Marker, and Camera. You will create the Lazy Bear 2000, and Timmy congratulates you. However, he's not done yet, and wants you to check on one of his classmates. Helping Timmy's classmates Go to the playground. Rollo Tookus (the fat guy) will be stuck in the slide. Oh no! We need to save him. Go to the entrance of the slide, and throw another one of your Crispy Rice Treats in there. Total will jump into the slide, free Rollo, but get stuck in there himself. Great. Now, talk to Rollo, and tell him there is a test tomorrow. Say it's English, which is his worst subject, and his head will start to bobble. Then, tell him it's ten minutes long, and he'll shake even more. Finally, tell him that the test will go on his permanent record! This will really upset him, and he will pretty much start an earthquake. Total flings out of slide --- he is saved! Also, a piece of paper falls out of slide, so grab that. It's for Timmy's Detective Log. Then, a girl, Molly Moskins, comes along. She explains that her cat, Senor Burrito, is in the vending machine at the bowling alley! Molly won't give you any money to go and buy him. However, we can sell something to her! Go back to Timmy's house. However, something's up with the Robo-Vac! Click on the Lazy Bear 2000, and it will show a video of the Robo-Vac swallowing up a key! Go to the Robo-Vac and use your Screwdriver. Problem solved! You will get the Total Failure Office Key. Use the key on the door that says "Total Failure Inc." It's Timmy's "office," but it's actually just a closet. However, there's a pair of Shoes in there. Grab those. Now, bring those Shoes back to Molly. She will buy the shoes, giving you some Money. But wait, we need coins, not bills! So, head back to the Zoo, to the lady selling chicken nuggets. Now, using the Money, buy some Chicken Nuggets, and you will get Change in addition to the Chicken Nuggets. Head left, and enter the Bowling Alley. Look towards the vending machine, and in there is Senor Burrito! Use your change on the machine, and you will get Senor Burrito and a packet of Bon Bons. Return Senor Burrito to Molly, and she will be very impressed! Suddenly, a garbage truck passes by --- with Timmy's pants! Crispin Flavius' car Head back to Timmy's house, and your Poptropican will see a piece of paper on the roof. Pick that up, then go back to the Offices for Rent building. Do the belly thing with Total, and make sure to grab a piece of paper on the first level. Now, climb the entire way up, until you get to the roof. Timmy will be there, so talk to him. He will come up with a plan to save his pants, which includes getting Crispin Flavius's car. Crispin is in the Bowling Alley, so go there, but make sure to bring Total! Once you're there, feed Total a Bon Bon, and the attendant will be distracted by his dancing. Pass her, and you will see Crispin in the bowling area. Talk to him, and you will get into a bowling game with him. He'll give you his car keys if you can beat him. To win the bowling game, time your balls so that they're thrown in the middle. You have four balls, and if you get a score of over 30, you win. Once you've completed that, Crispin will give you his Car Keys. Go outside the bowling alley, and his car will be parked there. Get in, and drive after that garbage truck! However, you don't get very far, as it crashes into a house. Timmy shows up, and says it's time to unleash the Totalmobile! He gives you instructions on how to build it. You need a Wagon, Chicken Nuggets, and a Bucket. Saving Timmy's pants Go and grab Total, then go back to the Mansion, and Bingo isn't any happier. So, what do you do? Feed Total a Bon Bon, of course. He will start dancing and distract the gardener, giving you a chance to take the Wagon for the Totalmobile. Make sure Total is following you, then head right until you see Timmy. Tell him you have everything, and are ready to build. But wait! There's a problem! "She-who-must-not-be-named" (Corrina Corrina) is after the truck too! We have to get to it before she does! The Totalmobile is built, and you start chasing after the garbage truck. Now, you have to dodge the flying balls of garbage. It will get harder as the level goes on. Try and stay near the back, and keep an eye on where the balls are headed. Timmy will try and force Corrina Corrina to stop, but she doesn't. The truck stops, and Timmy gets his pants, and it turns out that Corrina was trying to help you all along! She and Timmy have an argument, just like in the opening cutscene. You stop this argument and convince Timmy to give you the Island Medallion. Trivia * To promote this island, Poptropica held a giveaway throughout August until the Early Access release of Timmy Failure Island. * There is a mistake in one of Timmy's lines on top of the office building: "There's one solution: Crispin Flavius's car! I assume he’s trying trying to top his lousy bowling record..." The word "trying" is used twice in a row. * Unlike other sponsored islands (save Red Dragon Island and Galactic Hot Dogs Island) it's free for non-members to play. * The Rollo scene in the playground was originally going to have four questions.https://tcrf.net/Poptropica References Category:2015 Islands Category:Timmy Failure Island